


Adrienette Date

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Originally written back in Valentines Day 2018 on Wattpad.It's Adrien and Marinette first Valentines Day as a couple, Adrien wants to do something special so he makes it his mission for himself and his Girlfriend to have the best Valentines Day ever.





	Adrienette Date

February the 14th a very special day for Adrien Agreste it was Valentines Day the day of love and not like last year he was under the control of Dark Cupid and tried to take Ladybug Miraculous, Ladybug kissed him but he didn't find out until he and Ladybug where being interviewed by Nadja Chamack, but just 6 months later he would be dating Ladybug after he was hurt during a Akuma attack, he woke up in Marinette bedroom with Plagg resting on his chest, Marinette told him how she was Ladybug, they dated soon after. 

Adrien knocked on the front door it opened and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng where there "Marinette, Adrien here", "Coming Mum" Marinette came downstairs wearing a pink dress that she made, Adrien blush super hard when he saw Marinette coming down the stairs, he was wearing a blue suit and tie "Y-you look beautiful" Adrien said having his hand behind his head "You two" Marinette kisses Adrien on the cheek "We won't be late" Adrien says "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Marinette and Adrien leave. 

***Eiffel Tower***

At the top of the Eiffel Tower was a table with two chairs, plates, candles and a radio paying a section of both Marinettes and Adrien favourite tunes, Marinette couldn't believe what she saw "Adrien is this beautiful" 

***Time Skip***

"Done" Marinette said as she finished the last of the chocolate fudge cake "I got to hand it to you Adrien, this is the best night ever" Adrien reaches his hand across the table, touching Marinettes "It's far from over Bugaboo", "Oh really" Adrien stand up and press a button on the radio, a nice soft tune comes out of it he turns to Marinette and leads out his hand "Can I have this dance with you Princess" Marinette smiles and takes his hand putting each hand around his shoulder Marinette and Adrien danced on top of the Eiffel Tower looking into each other eyes before having a very passionate kiss. 

"I Love You Marinette" 

"I Love You Too Adrien" 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Truth be told not really a fan of this story as I find it very rush as it was just a quick something I wanted to get written for Valentines Day. 
> 
> Next story will be: An Agreste in Tibet which is The Sequel to Double The Heroes.


End file.
